


Guest Room

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dominant!Sam, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest AU - Freeform, bottom!Dean, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of the brother's can sleep very well after all that they've been through...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Room

"I never thought you’d actually marry Amelia. I thought you left her for good, Sammy."

"I couldn’t let her go. She was something special. I mean, she went through so much when she thought her husband died, then when he showed up only to lie to her face. Man, it pisses me off." Sam stepped away. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Sorry dude. She’s a great catch. I’m happy for you, little brother. But, uh. I’m gunna catch a few hours. It’s been a long day. Mind if i crash on the couch?"

"We have a guest room… take that room. Make yourself at home. There’s a tv and xbox if you can’t sleep."

"Awesome. Sounds good to me."

Sam bid his brother farewell as he went into his bedroom to lay down with Amelia as Dean went into the spare room and laid down. 

He tossed and turned and eventually gave up. Ever since hell, he’s had the hardest time sleeping. “Damn it” he mumbled to himself before sitting up to turn on the tv. 

Sam could hear the tv turn on from down the hall. It wasn’t loud, but his hearing was still that of a hunters. He could hear almost anything. He looked over to Amelia who was sleeping peacefully in her own dreamland. Sam was jealous. He too had issues sleeping ever since he got his soul back. Yeah, Lucifer was still part of it, but it wasn’t that completely. His mind would flash back to the cage with Michael and Lucifer and nightmares would curse him until he woke up drenched in sweat, unable to catch his breath.

Not wanting to deal with the nightmares, Sam got out of bed, careful not to wake his bride, and padded down the hall to peak into the spare room. He knocked lightly and waited for a response. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah, i’m awake. Come on in."

Sam walked across the room and sat on the bed. 

"Damn it’s cold in here. Did you turn on the AC full blast?"

Dean laughed. “I like it cold. It helps me sleep.”

"Move over." Sam grunted and pushed dean out of the way to get under the covers for some warmth.

"You know, you have your own damn bed. Haha."

"I know. But it’s been a while, and I’ve missed you, Dean. Plus, I haven’t been able to sleep very well in the past few months."

"Yeah, me neither…" The thought trailed off. 

Sam cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Dean, who automatically curled himself into the contours of Sam’s body. Sam rubbed Dean’s back, nothing meant by it. Just for comfort. Until he heard Dean’s breath hitch. 

"Hmm"

Dean looked up. “What?”

"You like that?" 

"Shut up, Sam. Everyone likes their back rubbed. It’s awesome."

Sam continued to run along his back until he decided to try something new. Up and down and up and down and when he came back up, he dug his nails into his brothers skin. Dean hissed and curled close. Sam smiled.

"Do. Not. Do. That." Dean commanded.

"Dean, you know better. You don’t command me. You know what happens when you try."

Dean looked up and met Sam’s eyes with a smile. “Oh?”

Sam’s arm pulled Dean closed and he dug his nails in again. Dean’s back arched and a soft moan left his lips. Sam’s other hand came around and grabbed him by the throat and he choked his slightly. 

"Fuck"

"What, Dean?"

"Nothing"

Sam choked harder.

"You answer me when I ask you a question." Sam growled.

Dean couldn’t speak. His eyes were heavy lidded, out of focus. The slightest touch in certain spots could render him speechless and Sam knew it. Sam continued to run his hands over his brother. Dean’s breath was getting heavy. Sexy little noises escaped his mouth.

"Shh. Don’t want to wake Amelia." Sam whispered.

"…ok …" Dean couldn’t speak. 

Sam rubbed Dean’s cheek lightly and giggled.

"What’s so funny Sammy?"

"You don’t question me." Sam growled again and put his massive hand around Dean’s throat and squeezed. Dean’s back arched and he unknowingly started to grind on Sam’s leg.

"You like that, Dean? You like when you’re little brother takes control?"

"Yeah… yes I do… God I do." He started to rut against Sam’s thigh. 

"Baby want more?" Sam asked in a deep voice, mouth almost touching Dean’s ear.

Dean’s voice was breathy. “Yeah.”

"Big brother want me to touch him? Make him scream? Oooh baby. How i’d love to make you scream."

Dean moaned and ground against Sam. Sam dug his nailed into Dean’s back and pulled him closer.

"I wanna make you shake, scream … come."

"Ohhh" Dean moaned loudly.

"I told you to be quiet." Sam choked him again.

Dean dug his face into Sam’s arm and arched his back again before rutting against Sam’s thigh. pk

"Oh, Dean. I love when you squirm." Sam pulled in tighter and grabbed Dean’s ass. Dean continued to grind against the taller man. 

"Sammy. Please"

"What Dean? You’re killing me"

"Ahh" Dean moaned.

"I wanna touch you, Dean." Sam whispered lightly into Dean’s ear. "I wanna make you feel good. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?"

Dean couldn’t speak. His breath was too heavy, his hands were shaking, his hips were grinding. Sam’s free hand began to explore Dean’s body. Running down his stomach, over his hip bones, and stopped on his zipper.

Dean looked up, eyes heavy lidded. He nodded and Sam unbuttoned his pants, helping him pull them down a bit to expose his sensitive area. Without hesitation, Sam pulled out Dean’s hard cock and gasped into his ear. Dean groaned.

Sam began stroking his brothers cock slowly picking up the pace. Dean’s breathing came out even heavier, his hips began bucking up to match Sam’s pumping hand.

"You like that baby?" Sam whispered into Dean’s ear, breathing softly on his neck.

"Ye- yeah…"

"You like how I fuck you with my hand?" He licked Dean’s ear.

"You gunna come, baby? You gunna come for me?

"Ye- yeah, Sammy. You - you’re gunna … make be come."

"Come for me, Dean" Sam growled and pumped even faster.

Dean bucked his hips harder before coming on Sam’s hand, arching his back and digging his face into a pillow to hide his moans. Sam didn’t stop his hand until Dean was on the verge of screaming. He slowed down and pulled his hand away. 

Sam kissed Dean on the forehead, noticing that he’d already fallen asleep, and inched away from him before crawling out of bed towards his bathroom to wash his hands.

Sam emerged from the bathroom, checked on his snoring brother, then went to lay down with his wife.


End file.
